meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola Zappa
Lola(VZZF042) was born on March 3, 2005, in the Zappa. Her mother was Megan, and father was an unknown rover. Her litter-mates were her two brothers named Skol(VZZM041) and Pimms(VZZM043) and one sister named Punk(VZZF044). Megan was not the dominant female, but her mother Bettik was. However, she had no pups of her own after her mate and former dominant male Mack had died, so she allowed Megan to keep her litter, and Lola and her siblings survived their first few months. Sadly, Skol died on July 1, 2006, probably from predation. Natal males held dominance until the males took to roving and a rover from the Young Ones named Glufs joined the group, taking dominance. Bettik soon became pregnant with her last litter and evicted Lola's mother Megan, and she disappeared on July 10, 2005. Soon after giving birth, dominant female Bettik died on September 25, 2005, and her daughter Ermintrude became the new dominant female. Lola and her sister and last remaining brother made it through their first year. Lola started to help out with Ermintrube's pups, and soon she and Punk became the oldest subordinate females. Ermintrube died on March 30, 2006, and Lola seized dominance over the Zappa. Dominant male Glufs was still in the group and took Lola as his mate. Lola became pregnant and gave birth to Milla, Kamakazi, Dirty Harry, and Katesa on August 12, 2006. However, Glufs had died a month before in July, leaving natal male Dougal, Lola's uncle, as the new dominant male of the Zappa. Lola's son Kamakazi was predated on September 25, 2006; however, her remaining three pups survived. She held dominance until July 2007, when she was bitten by a snake and remained away from the group for two days, during which Punk had established dominance in her absence. When Lola returned to the Zappa, Punk quickly asserted her dominance over her, forcing the weakened Lola to submit. Lola had been the dominant female for a little over a year. Dougal and most of the adult males, including Pimms, started to leave the group for roving and two wild males joined the group. Both Punk and Lola became pregnant in mid 2007, but Lola aborted her litter. Punk evicted Lola along with Aurora and Tatooine. The females disappeared soon after and were never seen again. Lola was Last Seen on November 1, 2007. Both her daughters later became dominants of the Zappa after Punk, starting with Milla and then Katesa as the last dominant female of the Zappa. Family Mother: Megan Father: Unknown Sister: Punk Brothers: Skol and Pimms Grandmothers: Bettik and unknown female Grandfathers: Mack and unknown male Mate: Glufs Children: Milla, Dirty Harry, and Katesa ''Meerkat Manor'' Lola was featured on Season 3 of Meerkat Manor. We first saw her as dominant female of the Zappa. Lola's character was often portrayed by Young Ones' dominant female Asterix. A few episodes into the season, we found Lola injured by a snake bite and returning home just to find out that Punk has taken over the position of dominant female. Frank was played by Glufs until he died, and then Alexander from the Young Ones played Frank. Dougal played Houdini, and Axel played a lost Zappa pup, but he was really from the Young Ones. Lola also stood in as a male meerkat named Carlos during "The Death of Romance". Lola also served as a stand-in for Rocket Dog during "Heavy the Crown". Lola might have played injured Holly in Meerkat Manor: The Story Begins. Links Zappa Mob Bettik Elveera Punk Zappa Milla Zappa Category:Zappa meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Last Seen meerkats